


3 For 3

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows mythos, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: There were three brothers, so its fits that Albus and Gellert should add another person to their relationship. Right? At least, Gellert thinks so.





	3 For 3

“There were three brothers, three hallows- shouldn’t there be three of us, then?” Grindelwald asked, pressing kisses to Albus’ neck. Albus felt completely trapped under the German wizard. 

Albus had woken up to his once-lover pinning him to his bed, somehow having gotten inside Hogwart’s castle. 

Some magic had Albus’ hands in place against his headboard and his legs were stuck in place, too. He was completely at Gellert’s mercy- and that thought shouldn’t have been as intriguing as it was. 

“Who?” The Gryffindor asked, his voice barely containing the lust he felt. 

“You picked him, my love. I wasn’t sure at first but now?” Gellert’s hand snaked under Albus’ trousers, earning an attempted restrained moan from him. 

“Newton will look beautiful between us, don’t you think?” The German’s skilled movements had Albus quickly coming undone. Though, the fact he hadn’t taken another lover since Gellert left may have had something to do with it (His flirting with Newt aside). 

Albus had known that Gellert would be going after Newt since the Magizoologist had visited him upon returning to Britain. They discussed the events of New York, Newt’s demiguise slumbering in his lap. When their time together began to draw to a close, Newt had asked,

“Professor, a-after he - err, Grindelwald was arrested he said something odd to me. I was, well wondering, r-rather I hoped you might understand it?” 

Fear and trepidation had risen in Albus like fiendfyre, he was certain Newt would quote some kind of threat but no, that would have been too easy. 

“Will we die, just a little?” If the Professor had been younger, he would have probably gasped or dropped his tea. But he was no longer a young man, instead he was a broken-hearted professor who’d seen too many of his students go off to war never to return. 

He was thankful every day that fate hadn’t been Newt Scamander’s. 

Albus of course knew the meaning behind the phrase. It was part of a poem Gellert had read to him after the first time they’d been together. 

_They say to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed._

_But for my own Love, I’d happily submit to Charon’s call._

_My love is a siren’s call, and fulfills every sense._

_I cannot breathe without you,_

_I cannot live without you._

_My dreams are filled to the brim with images of you._

_His form is a haunting melody,_

_One that won’t leave my head._

_I’d die for you, and we are together Janus._

_But, is that not truly what love is?_

_So, my love, I ask_

_Will we die, just a little?_

Gellert had murmured the poem in his ear every time after, even when he thought Albus was asleep. It made Albus feel cherished, adored. 

Not anymore. 

Albus could only warn Newt to avoid Grindewald at all costs. Newt had given him a dubious look, as if to ask: why wouldn’t I?

At that moment, Albus hadn’t understood the full meaning of Grindelwald quoting the poem to Newt. Now, he did. 

Gellert fully intended to take Newt and himself, to make his own set of three. 

Three, of course, was an incredibly powerful magical number. So, what couldn’t the three of them do, together? 

“We’re going to be amazing, Al.” 

Yes, but at what cost? What more would Albus have to loose for the greater good? Hadn’t Arianna been enough? What would Gellert force Newt to sacrifice? His creatures? His freedom? 

Albus couldn’t say which would be worse for the Magizoologist. 

Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore, Newt Scamander- the Masters of Death. 

The notion should frighten him, but the part of him that craved power was dominating. This time when Gellert kissed him, Albus no longer resisted. If anyone could keep them in check, it would be Newt. And, in exchange, they’d give him everything. 

Not even Death would stop them.


End file.
